


Party like it's 1999 (in days of auld lang syne)

by feyrelay, SbiderSlut (BlackCoffeeCat)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Cock Cages, Cuckolding, Daddy Kink, Dom Pepper Potts, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Mommy Kink, Multi, POV Female Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons, Sub Tony Stark, Threesome - F/F/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feyrelay/pseuds/feyrelay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCoffeeCat/pseuds/SbiderSlut
Summary: Maya Hansen's quip about having a kid waiting for Tony out in the car doesn't go over well with Pepper Potts.And, oh, Maya didso very muchwant to go over well with the gorgeous CEO.So so much.Featuring an NSFW moodboard and the best goddamn playlist I've ever made.





	Party like it's 1999 (in days of auld lang syne)

**Author's Note:**

> Presenting, in the category of shit-you-didn't-know-you-wanted, a major fucking MOOD.
> 
> It has a kick-ass playlist, too: https://open.spotify.com/user/1urx036e5iqb0ioukr2bj8yih/playlist/5YnB5pn0ok0fF4vHecvvRE?si=JilelG-oQYKFGObWcojxYw

Maya Hansen didn’t trek out to Malibu to start petty shit, but she didn’t come out here to take petty shit, either.

Tony’s making a, frankly, hilarious choking noise in response to her quip about her having a kid waiting to meet him, but the well-dressed strawberry blonde is having none of it.

“You think that’s funny?” Ms. Potts says, and her voice is as cool as her blue-eyed stare.

Maya watches as Tony seems to dip, or wilt, a little. It’s fascinating to watch; he’s like a sunflower who has just had his sun turned off.

“Um, no, I guess it’s not?” he says, looking at his female counterpart with, well. He’s looking at her with whatever passes for shame in Tony Stark’s book.

Maya approves.

The thing is, even the man-child Tony Stark of Bern, 1999, had had that suave, owning-the-world charm to him which was indisputable, even through the haze of alcohol. And the years have only aged the finer aspects of that charm like time on vintage wine -- he’s definitely no longer the infantile man who blows a noisemaker as a world-renowned surgeon is speaking (though, that giant bunny suggests otherwise. Maybe there _is_ a bit of a child in him, always, still.)

That’s not the part Maya is fixated on, though.

Stark is sexy, always will be. Man child or silver fox. Young or old. But.

But there’s something to be said for the woman who can leash such a man; Maya’s always had a thing for blondes, too.

Pepper fucking Potts.

Speaking of Pepper, the woman is looking, now, between Maya and Tony with a sort of speculative gleam in her eyes.

“Miss Hansen?” the CEO asks, quirking an eyebrow at her. And it’s that tone -- there’s a reason why Pepper Potts stepped up as the head of SI and reigned supreme over a board full of old, white, male executives. There’s a power to her tone, underlaid with a dangerous type of _something._ Is it seduction? Or maybe just straight up threat?

(Maya’s imagined it, before, as she stared at the Forbes cover, or watched press coverage broadcasted over CNN. Hearing it in person? Now _that_ is something else entirely.)

“Yes?” Maya responds, reflexively. You don’t _not_ respond to a voice like hers.

And Pepper -- cool as ice, sleek as her straightened locks -- says, “Let’s compare notes.”

“Sure,” Maya returns, because when a woman like that asks for your input, you give it to her.

“Did the baby Tony of yesteryear like to have his ridiculous cock caged up when he was with you? Or had he discovered his submissive streak yet, back then?”

And Maya should be shocked, really she should, but she’s not. Why would a woman like Pepper waste time squabbling over who had Tony, when, and for how long, when she could be busy laying the foundation for getting laid.

Why should a woman like Maya be standing here thinking about it when _she_ could be getting topped by a woman’s woman like Pepper Potts, at that?

“I’m not sure; we were only together for one night. I can show you _my_ submissive streak, though, if that would suffice?” ( _Please?_ )

Tony makes that choking noise again, looking back and forth between the two women as if he can’t decide if he’s being punished or rewarded.

Maya thinks that’s exactly what Pepper was going for, most likely. ( _I hope_.)

Pepper rewards Maya with a bright smile and starts striding toward what must be the master bedroom. She doesn’t look back.

They both follow, like she’s a will o’ the wisp. Maybe she is.

\---

The room is what you’d expect: sleek, oversized, and with a focus on luxury.

Pepper has disappeared into the adjoining closet, but Maya and Tony listen like pets, heeling to their mistress’s voice, as Pepper calls from within the cavernous space.

“Tony, you’re not allowed on the bed. Maya is our guest and I won’t have you going straight to humping her like a naughty hound.”

Maya watches as Tony huffs but hastens to obey; he sits obediently in a large armchair in the corner, diagonal from the bed, separate. A bundle of clothes comes flying at him from the closet, ridiculous pyjamas with short-style legs and a loud pattern. He’ll look like a kept man in them, a trophy husband at best, and Maya guesses that’s the point.

Pepper, still changing her clothes, pokes her head into the room to fix Maya with some nice, warm eye contact. “You, sweetie, why don’t you make yourself nice and comfortable? Show yourself to me?”

And _fuck_ , does it make Maya feel like something special, something precious, to have Pepper Potts dismiss _the_ Tony Stark, and then turn right around to fix her with such warmth. To be favored over Tony Stark is a powerful feeling. That, combined with the heady pleasure of being the subject of Pepper Potts’s doting -- well, it’s just about as flattering as her shelf of scientific awards and accolades, if not more so. Her heart pounds.

Pepper steps back into the bedroom and Maya gets a gush of wetness from the way Pepper’s black Louboutins are stabbing into the plush carpet. They strap across delicate ankles before Pepper’s long legs go all the way up and make an ass out of themselves… and out of Maya and Tony, both, from the looks of things. In a house full of gorgeous, expensive-looking things, Pepper is without peer.

Maya spares half a glance for Tony as he gets dolled up into what amounts to masculine lingerie. His dark eyes are fixed on the blonde and Maya sympathizes as she looks away and starts stripping out of her clothes.

Pepper looks on with approval.

She straightens the lapels of the black blazer she’s put on and her tiny, tailored shorts stretch as she settles, proprietary, next to Maya on the bed. She doesn’t look at Tony at all, focused on Maya. The blonde is raking her fingers through Maya’s hair and Maya just tilts her head back and takes it, thinking how insane it is that this is where the day has gone.

Maya is disproportionately glad that she’s worn both a nice bra and sexy panties today, though they don’t match.

The other woman takes her time, and Maya experimented plenty in grad school, okay? It’s not her first time with a lady, not by a long shot. Pepper’s no mere lady though; she a _boss_ lady. It shows in her demanding, filthy kiss and the way she immediately shifts her weight over Maya so that Maya can rub herself like a cat in heat along the CEO’s thigh. Pepper’s nonchalant, expectant, like she knows that Maya can’t help herself. (Maybe she can’t.)

That feeling only grows, growling and burning in the pit of Maya’s stomach, as Pepper pulls back to say, “Didn’t Mommy tell you to strip, sweetheart?” Pepper’s fingers are digging in under the wire-free cup of Maya’s black lingerie and pinching at her nipple, which is apparently run along a live wire straight to her clit. Maya is helpless against the urge to arch her hips up.

Tony makes a hurt noise behind Pepper and the blonde flashes Maya a conspiratorial glance before she leans up and turns to the billionaire. “You’re being uncharacteristically non-hyperverbal, so I’ll reward you, Tony; what do you need?”

He smacks his lips a little, looking uncertain, before venturing, “Can I have the key, Pep? I’m dying over here.”

Pepper turns her body toward Tony, rotating her position between Maya’s spread legs without breaking contact with the skin of Maya’s thigh. She leans back, putting some of her weight on Maya’s pelvis, using her like a backrest. The small of the blonde CEO’s back is separated from Maya’s cunt by only a layer of panties and the thin material of Pepper’s top and blazer. It shouldn’t be as titillating as it is.

Pepper sighs as Maya attempts not to rub herself all over the other woman’s spine.

“I thought you’d last longer, but I guess not, not when faced with our pretty guest here. Disappointing, but predictable. I understand…”

Tony nods, fervent and pliable, and starts up his begging, “I know, I’m such a disappointment, please help me be better… fix me, fix me, give me the key, can I have the key?”

Pepper snorts, “You don’t even mean it. I mean you’re a good actor, don’t get me wrong, despite the fact that you’re just playing yourself, but I know the truth; you’re not sorry, not at all.”

Tony opens his mouth to protest and suddenly the warmth of Pepper’s body is gone from between Maya’s legs; the other woman has removed herself to clamber gracefully up to perch on the back of Tony’s armchair, legs spread and Louboutins planted on the wide armrests. Tony, like a small, scared creature that only comes out at night, freezes in the face of having Pepper’s light turned on him. He doesn’t even turn in the chair to look at his partner, just goes still and meets Maya’s eyes from behind his red-tinted sunglasses.

She wonders: Did he think to armor himself with them? You’d think he’d know better.

Pepper lifts one red-soled heel and digs the point painfully into Tony’s spine, pushing him forward to hunch over himself. “You think I don’t know how to make you truly sorry?” she stage-whispers in the man’s ear.

Maya shivers, but remembers her own instructions, too. She contorts out of her bra and panties without sitting up, and Pepper looks up at her, gracing her with honeyed approval, “Good girl, Mommy will be with you in just a moment.”

Maya holds the eye contact for just a moment, sneaking a hand down to finger at her own wetness, asking silent permission.

The CEO blows her a sweet kiss before clarifying, “You can touch yourself and get warmed up for me, sweetness, but only if you tell Mommy your safeword.”

“Horticulture,” Maya murmurs, and apparently that’s too much of an ask even for this new, docile Tony Stark. He starts in on the obvious joke.

“Well, you can lead a whore to culture, but-”

“Quiet, manslut; no one told you to talk,” Pepper says, voice even and a little sweet still, around the edges, but authoritative all the same. Maya rubs her labia between her fingers, feeling how puffy she is.

Tony whimpers, but Pepper is resolute, removing her shoe from his back so she can lean forward and manhandle the billionaire until he’s turned around in the chair, on his knees and with his back to Maya. The blonde twists her fist at the neck of his ridiculous outfit and crushes his face into the crotch of her suit-shorts. Maya’s fingers slip through her own juices as she clocks the way Tony’s shades are pressing painfully into the bridge of his nose. At least, that’s what it looks like from her angle.

Pepper starts rocking her hips, grinding her clothed cunt into Tony’s face, as she begins speaking.

“Who runs your business, hmm? Who's the boss here?”

Maya moans, circling her clit, and she almost misses it as Tony guts out, “You do.”

“Who makes your money for you, then _lets_ you spend it? Who's your CEO, Tony?” Pepper continues, tossing her strawberry blonde locks as she enjoys the rough, grinding pressure.

Maya copies her rhythm, pressing up into her own fingers wantonly.

Pepper pushes him back and Tony nearly ends up on his ass on the floor, almost falling out of the chair. Pepper uses the extra space to slip off her shorts and toss them toward the bed. She leaves the blazer on and pulls Tony back to her mound. He starts licking her in earnest and Maya just manages to catch her gaze, letting Pepper watch her snag the discarded shorts, before the blonde’s eyes close in gratification.

Tony appears to be offering up everything he has, and Pepper still clearly intends to take more as she snatches his sunglasses away so she can rub herself over the man’s nose and chin and brows with abandon. Tony groans and Maya feels a matching resonance coming from her own chest as she plunges her fingers deeper into her own soaked hole.

Maybe the CEO isn’t the sun after all, but the moon, and they’re just a pair of hounds, howling for her. Maya closes her eyes at the connotations of that as she rubs the pads of her fingers against her spongy g-spot, moaning. She’s learned a few tricks since ‘99.

“You think you were a playboy, huh? What a _man_ , travelling the world and breaking hearts. Are you proud of that, thinking you're a daddy to a bunch of no name kids somewhere?”

Tony makes a punched out noise, which is all he can manage with his tongue curling obediently inside Pepper. She changes her grip in his hair, yanking him forward and tipping the man’s head back so she can grind her clit against his chin and that silly goatee.

Pepper’s breathing hard and so is Maya and they’re watching each other, twinning as they each chase their pleasure. “Who's your Daddy now?” Pepper says, cutting, as her eyes sparkle. Maya presses the crotch of Pepper’s lost shorts to her face with her free hand.

And that’s just. That’s just _wow_. Maya’s been grateful so far to have a chance to warm herself up and settle into her own pleasure without being the center of attention. It’s easier for her to dispel the awkwardness of stepping into this established dynamic that way. Her Mommy is taking such good care of her, mind and body. (And soul.)

Maya whines, pretty in the back of her throat, at the thought. Pepper shoves Tony’s head away and climbs over him to get to her. She calls back to him, “Eat her out good enough and I’ll give you the key, Tony.”

And then she sits on Maya’s face and smothers her and Maya doesn’t stop to worry about ‘the key’ that’s been mentioned a few times, she just pants and gasps and drowns herself in Pepper.

Tony scrambles over from the chair, though Maya doesn’t see him do it, and seals himself to her clit as his fingers find the spongy mass along the front wall of her pussy and she screams into Pepper’s mound.

“Shhh, sweetheart. It’s his mouth on you and those nice mechanic’s fingers in you, but it’s me who is really fucking you, don’t forget. Don’t worry, Mommy’s got you. Tony, tongue her little clit.”

Maya moans at the sentiment, at the idea that Tony is just another tool in Pepper’s collection, just another dildo or vibe or other trinket. She’s going to come soon.

Tony’s tongue circles to a point on her clit and that’s _almost_ enough, but not quite, and she can’t breathe and she’s crying a little, tears and saliva and Pepper’s juices mixing on Maya’s face until Pepper cants her hips and spits, breathless, “How wet is she? Slide your pinky in her ass.”

He does and Maya groans through the shock of it and the vibration has Pepper swearing above her and something about a vulgarity falling from that perfect, poised mouth has Maya spasming around the two fingers in her cunt and the pinky in her other hole and she’s coming, falling, burning with it, gasping as Pepper finishes coming and unseats herself and lands to the side-

 _Holy shit_ , Maya thinks as Tony withdraws. (Holy fucking shit.)

Pepper leans over Maya’s gasping mouth to kiss her through the afterglow, and Maya grasps at the lapels of the blazer Pepper still wears. Tony is whining like a bad puppy at the bottom of the bed, skimming his wet fingers up Pepper’s shin.

Pepper plants the red sole of her expensive pump against his arc reactor, which shines through the thin pajama top, and pushes him off the bed.

Maya wonders seriously if that’s what he wanted in the first place. He gasps wetly from the floor, stripping out of his top to check the arc reactor and its connection to his body. She observes this as Pepper moves from Maya’s mouth to press kisses down her neck and shoulders. Tony meets Maya’s eyes and her film flickers as the roll changes over and she can almost see him as he was, young and drunk and blacker of both hair and heart.

There’s something else there too, though, something new in his eyes. It says, _Hurt me. I deserve it. Hurt me, heal me, forgive me._

Pepper sees her looking and bites at the curve of her shoulder, asking, “Do you want him, pretty baby?”

“I want _you_ ,” she replies, her orgasm making her frightfully honest. “I want you to use him on me.”

Pepper laughs her tinkling laugh and leaves Maya’s side to pull Tony back up onto the bed. She watches as the blonde takes a tiny key from the inner pocket of her blazer. It’s hanging from a baby pink ribbon. “I did promise,” Pepper admits as Tony pants for her. “Shorts off. Daddy's gonna take care of it with _extreme_ prejudice.”

“Thank fuck,” Stark grounds out and shucks the luridly patterned boxers off. Maya chokes at the sight of a habanero orange cock cage shielding the billionaire’s dick from the air. He must have been wearing it since before she got here, _oh_ _Lordy_.

Pepper explains, “It’s my signature color. He’s got an Audi that shade too; I make him drive it when I want him to be good and not dare to argue with the Superfriends. Reminds him he’s got me to answer to when he gets home, I suppose.”

That startles a laugh out of Maya, and gosh, it’s what she needed. It’s the perfect break in intensity, and she’s able to get a hold of herself as she watches Pepper remove the cage and squeeze meanly at Tony’s oversensitive cock. He hisses, but manages to get out a, “Thank you.”

“Thank you, what?”

Tony doesn’t hesitate. “Thank you, Daddy.”

Maya feels a wave of arousal wash over her, and okay, fine. Maybe she could do with round 2. Tony almost cries when Pepper procures a foil packet for him, desperate to let his dick breathe a bit, but Pepper just looks at him with a sardonic little smirk. “Safeword?”

“Craft beer,” he grits out, making one of his ridiculous faces as he rolls on the condom. Pepper nods and nudges him towards Maya the way one manages the trajectory of a particularly dumb animal and Maya grins into her own arm as Tony Stark settles his weight over her for the second time in her life. “Hey, friend,” he says, rubbing his facial hair along her jaw, nuzzling. “Long time, no see.”

She locks her legs around his waist and squirms so he can line up, focusing on the fall of blonde hair falling over his shoulder, where Pepper has hooked her chin to watch.

He starts a long, strong slide and _yeah_ she remembers this, remembers it being really good to begin with and then passable as time wore on, the alcohol limiting his prowess until he’d eventually just come and then left her an apology in the form of a nametag covered in the scratchings of science the next morning.

Like she’s reading Maya’s thoughts, Pepper wraps her arms around Tony’s neck, practically choking him, and plasters herself along the man’s back. “Let me help you, my little manslut. Follow my hips while you fuck her; There’s no way of knowing if you’ve improved since 1999, but I’m not taking the chance.”

Tony sputters a sound that sounds half embarrassed and half pleased, and Maya feels the change when Pepper presses her hips into Tony’s ass and he lets her lead their motion. Once again, he’s being used as a proxy, as a sex toy, and it’s _next level_ good for Maya-

“Should I really call you ‘manslut’, though? Are you even a _man_?”

And Maya feels that one in her clit, the words getting to her just as much as, if not more than, the grind of a nice, pretty cock filling her up. Normally, secondhand shame sends her spiraling, and she has to turn away from it, but this. This is good, the way Stark just takes it, bathes in it. His humiliation at the hands of his boss, the one who stays by his side (who _has_ stayed by his side through all of it), well. It looks a lot like forgiveness from this side of the looking glass.

Pepper keeps it up, spitting, “No, you’re just a little boy-whore, aren’t you? Never did grow up, did you? Or well… maybe a little. But only because you had me to clean up your _mess._ ”

Tony is making these little choked-off noises and Maya’s climbing those same noises as they form a little staircase in the air for her to float up. She hopes he keeps going until she’s ready to jump off and fall back to Earth.

He doesn’t. The degradation and the double whammy of Pepper pouring poison in his ear as he pounds himself into Maya must get to him because he buries himself in her body and pours himself into the condom.

Christ, who does she have to fuck to get nailed the way she deserves? (Not Tony Stark, apparently.)

“So, we’re doing a repeat of Bern, are we?” Pepper snarks, voice lilted in derision, as Tony just about collapses over Maya with his full weight. “Get off, you mutt. If you can’t finish her, then the least you can do is get out of Daddy’s way.”

It takes some sort of an effort -- from her vantage point, Maya can’t tell if Tony pushes himself off, if Pepper rolls him with force, or some combination of the two -- but suddenly Tony is sliding out of her with a wet squelch, and Pepper is in his place, leaning in close and cupping a manicured hand along Maya’s jaw. “Aww, sweetheart,” she coos. “You didn’t get to come, did you?”

Maya whimpers. _No_ , she thinks. _Honestly? I might be ruined for everyone but you._

It’s not as if she even feels compelled to come for anyone who isn’t Pepper Potts. Not after she’s seen the CEO like this. Not after she’s seen such a magnificent powerhouse of a woman tread over one of the most powerful men in the world, just to swing around and treat her with an enchanting gentleness.

As if reading her thoughts, Pepper smiles, close-lipped and roguish. “Don’t worry, baby, Mommy’s gonna take care of you. Just lay back for me.” And then, with a harsh tone that’s a complete one-eighty from how she dotes on Maya, Pepper says, “Make yourself useful, Tony. If you’re not gonna make Maya come, then change my cock for me, at least.”

Without even waiting for confirmation -- because when has Pepper Potts needed one? -- she slinks down and settles between Maya’s legs, idly toying and tugging at the puffiness of Maya’s labia. “Oh, sweetie,” Pepper croons, not even paying attention to how Tony scrambles to work at unhooking her strap-on. “You’re so wet and swollen, just desperate to come, hmm?” And then, colder, “Get me something big, Tony. I’m sure Maya’s man enough to take more cock than you usually do. Or more than you usually give, come to think of it. Make sure it’s bigger than you.”

Tony just silently takes it, never stopping in his motions as he obediently straps a thick, orange cock into Pepper’s harness. His fingers don’t falter, even as Pepper adds, “You were just a warm-up, anyway. Just practice, so Maya can take cock from a _real_ man.”

Maya can’t hide how she chokes at that, just the slightest bit. Pepper looks at her with a knowing, conspiring smile. That’s all the warning Maya gets, before dexterous, searching fingers are sliding home and crooking right up against Maya’s g-spot, in a way she's been desperately missing during this brief exchange.

She barely gets a chance to adjust; she gasps, but it quickly morphs into a hoarse cry as a warm, wet mouth slots right up against her clit and _sucks_. And normally, that’d be too much, too fast, but she’s been worked up for so long, and Pepper does it _just so_ , with a flawless execution and the perfect flick of a tongue. “Oh, god,” Maya keens, and then her eyes shoot open (when had they even closed?) when that suction vanishes.

Pepper clicks her tongue. “Oh, _who_?” she says, mouth tragically no longer pressed up against Maya’s cunt. (She could cry, she really could.) “Because I don’t think God can do _this_.” And then, she viciously crooks her fingers and smirks at how Maya’s entire lower half lifts up in the air at the brutal assault to her g-spot.

“M-Mommy,” Maya squeaks, feeling a faint gush of wetness at that sudden pressure. “Mommy, please, oh, _Mommy.”_

“Attagirl,” Pepper coos. “That’s the only person you’ll call for, from now on, hmm?”

“Yes, Mommy.”

That draws a soft smile from Pepper -- one that illogically makes Maya feel even more twisted up, both low in her stomach and deep in her chest. And then, the CEO is leaning back down and licking into Maya, taking the time to slurp loudly at the buildup of wetness that she’d milked out with her fingers before. The woman hums -- it vibrates so deliciously throughout Maya’s pussy -- and murmurs out, between kisses and sucks and licks, “It looks like we’re gonna make a squirter out of you, yet, sweetheart. What do you say?”

And Maya? She’d jumped back and forth between thinking that female ejaculation is a complete myth or a rarity, but she doesn’t doubt it anymore -- not when Pepper crooks her fingers again, and Maya can _feel_ a kind of pressure that she’s rarely felt before -- something so tingly and fluttery and _full._ She can feel a faint release, a tiny gush of extra wetness, and she thinks that if someone is going to play her body to that point, she’d only ever want it to be Pepper Potts.

“Yes, please,” Maya implores. “Please, Mommy, make me squirt. I’ve never -- it’s never…”

“You’ve never had anyone make you squirt before, sweetie?”

“No, Mommy. Never. But I want to, please?” She can’t help the way she moves her hips desperately, trying to bring Pepper’s fingers up against her g-spot just so.

Pepper clicks her tongue, though, and each admonishing click just makes Maya’s cunt clench, she’s that far gone. “Of course, but you have to trust me,” Pepper says, tone so chastising. “Be a good girl for me, Maya. Because I’m gonna let you come on my cock, alright? You’re going to squirt on Mommy’s cock. But you’ve gotta be patient for me.”

“Okay,” Maya agrees, blindly. “Okay, Mommy. I’ll be good.” Honestly, Pepper could have asked her to bite off her own toe, and Maya would likely agree by this point. But nevertheless, she nods obediently, and is rewarded by another delicious press of those fingers and a generous, deep lick of Pepper’s tongue which transforms quickly into the best head Maya could imagine receiving. She tries her best to keep her hips still, to be _good_ and not make Pepper’s job difficult, but she can’t quite stop the minute twitches she makes under the working of Pepper’s talented mouth, nor the pathetic little whimpers which tumble from her lips.

“It’s okay, honey,” Pepper pulls back a few millimeters and soothes, knowingly. Her other hand -- the one not buried knuckle-deep in Maya, comes to grasp firmly at Maya’s hipbone, coaxing and guiding her into rolling her hips upwards. “Grind on me. Rub your sweet pussy all over Mommy’s face, darling. It’s alright.”

And, so, Maya does. How could she possibly resist, when Pepper’s hand is pushing at her hips and her low, commanding tone is telling Maya it’s okay?

(Who else can truly say that they humped Pepper Potts’s face and live to tell the tale?)

The part which just about slaughters Maya is when Pepper moans out, soft and pleased, as Maya’s cunt drags over her lips, her chin, and the tip of her elegant nose. The older woman leans in, eyes closed in rapture, and licks at Maya noisily, catching against her clit, and if that’s not motivation to keep her eyes open despite the pure ecstasy flooding her body, then nothing is.

They go on like that, Maya grinding up against Pepper -- with trepidation at first, but then more and more assertive as the minutes pass, until Pepper is pulling away. The CEO smiles, and the lower half of her face is gleaming with Maya’s juices ( _tha-thunk_ goes Maya’s heart, at that). “Look what Mommy has for you, next,” she says, and that minute moment of disappointment is washed away at those words and the sight of Pepper’s orange cock, thick and curved and standing up straight in her harness.

“O-oh,” Maya breathes. It’s _thick_ \-- moreso than anything Maya’s bothered to describe as thick in her lifetime (save some tree branches, but that’s a science thing.) And she can already tell, the faint upwards curvature is going to absolutely _destroy_ her g-spot. Pepper was not lying when she claimed that Maya would squirt on her cock -- hell, a desert could squirt on that cock.

“What do you say Mommy fucks you now, sweetheart?” Pepper asks, and she’s barely gotten the words out before Maya is nodding in fervor, all shame smothered dead by her sheer desperation to be railed.

“Yes, please, Mommy. Fuck me raw.”

And just like that, Pepper is swooping up to cup a hand around the back of Maya’s neck. She grasps, tightly, catching Maya’s gaze and holding it hostage, brown to blue. It’s like getting shocked -- Maya can’t look away from the intensity of Pepper’s gaze.

The woman says something to Tony -- there’s the peripheral movement and shifting of the man settling down next to Maya, but all of that is so far beyond Maya’s purview because she’s focused on Pepper, and only Pepper.

The blonde keeps their gazes locked as she brings her hips in and slides home, filling Maya so, so completely with just one smooth thrust of her lips.

“How’s that, sweetheart,” Pepper asks, even as Maya’s mouth falls open silently, the air forced right out of her lungs with just how much Pepper fills her up. She wonders, distantly, if there’s any room left in her body for air.

Maya tries to answer, but maybe she doesn’t have to. Pepper knows it’s good, she must know.

“Has _he_ ever fucked you this good? You can tell me, sweetheart,” the CEO croons in her ear, and the profanity gets to Maya like it always does. She feels herself tighten up and even though there’s no way for Pepper to explicitly _feel_ that happen, she must know, if the dark chuckle and accompanying breaths that puff against Maya’s ear is anything to go by.

“No, Mommy,” Maya says, just to have a chance to hear that laugh again. Also, it’s patently true.

“Can he do _this_?” Pepper pushes as she continues the roll of her hips in the harness.

“No, Mommy.”

“That’s right, isn’t it, Tony?” Pepper says as an aside to where the man reclines next to Maya in the bed. “And look at you, selfish thing, not even helping Daddy with our guest. Useless.”

Tony flushes and Maya moans at the weave of role reversals and power plays that lays like a blanket over everything they’re doing. The billionaire, properly shamed, immediately reaches for Maya’s breast. Pepper makes room for him, but just barely, content to make this a win-win-win situation and rub her chest against the back of Tony’s hand as it tweaks at Maya’s nipple.

Pepper _tsks_ , even as she pounds away, and the sound nearly gets lost over the noise of Maya’s whimpering. It would have, if Pepper’s voice weren’t so sharp and commanding. “You can do better than that,” she berates Tony. “Maybe you can’t fuck as good as Daddy, but you’re always running your snarky, slutty mouth. Why don’t you put that to use?”

Properly cowed, Tony bows his head to Maya’s chest and gently, timidly, mouths at her nipple. It’s _pleasant_ , and Maya sighs, but it’s definitely not what Pepper was expecting; with her left hand, Pepper grasps the hairs at the back of Tony’s head and _clenches_ , brutally twisting his hair and then shoving his head forward until he’s degradingly mashed up against Maya’s breast. “Is that all you’ve got?” Pepper asks, voice low and sharp. “You can do better than that. Now _suck_. Show me that you’re not completely useless.”

Tony gets to it, with gusto, eager to please. Maya feels the live wire again, connecting the buds of her nipples to her entire nervous system. She feels like she could glow, here, in the presence of a golden goddess and the ghost of New Year’s past.

It’s good, and she notices Tony’s getting into it too, rolling fully onto his stomach as much to make it easier to lave her chest as to also make it easier to rut into the mattress.

For the next several minutes, the snap of Pepper’s hips keeps her focus narrowed to being filled over and over again by that sweet, perfect brand that’s forcing itself against her tenderest places.

She barely notices it when Tony lets up on her chest for a moment; the ecstasy of her Mommy fucking her is just too good. Maya sure as hell notices when Tony ends up with a bottle of high-quality anal lube in his hands, though.

She watches in a haze, as he slicks his own fingers up and starts working himself open. He’s watching her back, blinking away from her gaze, that ever-present sheen of guilt snapping away from her. Instead, he repositions himself so he can watch Pepper’s orange cock disappear into Maya’s pussy. He mirrors the tempo of Pepper's thrusts as he finger fucks himself and, oh  _shit-_

He’s imagining himself in _her_ place, in _Maya's_ place. With that realization, Maya snaps her hazing attention back to Pepper, who has apparently been watching them. Maya locks eyes with the blonde as Tony groans and squelches at their side.

“Look how lucky you are, sweetheart; he’s so jealous. He wants to get fucked by Mommy with her big, daddy cock.”

 _Fuck_ , that’s hot. Maya has just enough brainpower left to admire the way Pepper seamlessly melds roles. She must have done this a thousand times, and _goddamn_ there’s another thought to write home about.

“Thank you so much, Mommy,” Maya pants out. She wants -- _needs_ \-- Pepper to understand how grateful she is. _Lucky_ , Pepper had said. And she is, no doubt. “I’m so lucky, I know, Mommy. I, I can’t believe-” The thought alone -- that she’s Pepper’s favorite girl, the chosen one over _Tony Stark_ , the one Pepper selected to be doted upon -- it rushes into her head, and it’s too much. That thought, along with the steady rhythm of Pepper’s cock pounding into her, sets her limbic system alight. “Oh, _Mommy!_ ” she can’t help but mewl out. “ _Oh!”_

“Fuck, take Mommy’s cock so good, Maya,” Pepper whispers, switching her angle so she can adjust and tighten her grasp on the back of Maya’s neck. “So good for me, aren’t you, you brilliant girl; we’re lucky to have you, too.” The CEO pulls out, a little further this time, and then drives home with a smooth, sharp thrust that is designed for one thing, and one thing only -- to nail Maya’s g-spot.

She’d thought the curve of Pepper’s cock was made for her g-spot, but thinking it is one thing, and feeling it is another. And for a moment, Maya wonders if Tony had chosen a cock with an electrical shortage, because when that rounded head drives against her g-spot in tantalizing combination with that intoxicating praise, electricity zaps through her entire body and she makes a noise that’s practically inhuman.

Maya’s eyes roll up into her head for a second, and she wonders if all those tales of demonic possession were actually just horny girls getting their g-spot nailed by an older woman, because this could legitimately be the moment she loses her soul.

And fuck, she needs _more._ (More, more, more.) She needs it, until every last ounce of everything remotely bad is fucked right out of her and filled with Pepper Potts and only Pepper Potts.

She needs it, until she’s such a changed woman that every pain she’s endured in the past ceases to hurt, and she’s simply _Maya Hansen_ , who’s cherished and validated by one of the most powerful women on the planet, and who fucking _deserves it_. (Who are men to question her -- to roadblock her excellence -- when Pepper fucking Potts cherishes her so?)  

“Right there, Mommy, right there,” Maya just about sobs, hands fisting at the sheets on either side of her head. She can barely see anything around her past the buildup of tears in her eyes, but Pepper is there. She can still see Pepper.

And Pepper grasps tightly at Maya’s hip and _listens_ , fucking Maya at the exact pace and angle that’s making her practically delirious. “Of course, sweetheart, Mommy is going to fuck you just the way you need. Mommy is gonna take care of you.” There’s a breathtaking switch when she jeers -- “You see, Tony, when a woman says ‘right there’, that’s what she fucking means.... not, ‘please fix something that's not broken, Tony’; not ‘right there but also maybe it could be _better_ if we switched positions?’; not, ‘I'm Tony Stark and I have an idea’; not, ‘I'm Tony Stark and I'm smarter than you.’ Just, ‘right fucking _there._ ’” -- but then she turns to Maya, and that melts away again. “That good, sweetheart?” she asks. “Tell me what you need.”

“Just, a little to the right?” Maya asks, “Please, Mommy?”

“As you wish, darling,” Pepper says, and she does exactly what Maya asks, with brutal precision. “Like that?” she asks, and all Maya can do is toss her head back and _yowl._

Five thrusts -- that’s all it takes. Five efficient, shattering thrusts that savagely nail Maya’s g-spot, and then Pepper leans in and murmurs, “That’s it, come for Mommy,” and Maya’s back arches up and she comes and comes and _comes._

“Oh, fuck, sweetheart,” Pepper growls out, sounding more wrecked than she’s been this entire time, as the fluttering, devastating orgasm rocks through Maya’s body, milking gushes and gushes of ejaculate out of her. “That’s it, squirt for me, baby. Squirt all over Mommy.”

Maya can feel it -- the tingling relief of it spraying from her body, the telltale warm drench of it soaking everywhere. She could be absolutely insane, but she might be able to _hear_ it -- a faint hissing jet and the splash of it against Pepper, who’s still buried deep in Maya’s cunt and staring with a hell-bent kind of intensity at the flood of come which soaks them where they’re joined. She cries out as Pepper’s hand comes to rest on her mound, thumb gently tapping against Maya’s clit in a way which wrings out every last drop out of her cunt, and then when she’s finally spent and completely boneless from her orgasm, Pepper slowly pulls out and runs a gentle hand up Maya’s side.

“How are you feeling, sweetheart?” Pepper murmurs. With her other hand, she strokes a few sweaty strands of hair from Maya’s forehead.  

“M’good, Mommy,” Maya sighs out, smiling at the soft touch. “Thank you.” She shifts the slightest bit and crinkles her nose at the wetness that’s all over her, all covering the mattress underneath her. “I’m all messy.”

“Oh, honey, don’t worry,” Pepper says. “We’ll get you all cleaned up, alright? Come here, Tony.”

And Tony sits up, at that, eager and wary in the same breath. “Yes, Daddy?” he says, wiping his dirty fingers on the sheets. 

“Daddy will give you one more chance to do something good. Clean Maya up.” And to leave no room for misunderstanding, Pepper immediately adds, “With your mouth.”

If Tony is shocked, he doesn’t show it.  He blinks a few times, and he visibly processes it, but then he flushes and ducks his head. “Yes, Daddy,” he murmurs, and Maya doesn’t think she’ll ever stop being shocked at a Tony Stark who will take such a demeaning order without snarking back.

If it were anyone but Pepper who trained him, Maya would think he’d been possessed. But it’s Pepper. Maya can understand that.

She watches, riveted, as Tony craws and settles between her legs, resting on his stomach and ducks in, lapping at the droplets and rivulets of ejaculate that have soaked just about Maya’s entire lower body. His eyes flutter a bit as he licks, and Maya watches as the wetness soaks into his goatee.

There’s a moment where Tony’s tongue catches against Maya’s clit, and oversensitized, she lets out a soft whimper and they both freeze. “Watch it, Tony,” Pepper says, in Maya’s stead. “What do you say?”

“I'm sorry,” Tony murmurs, lifting his head to catch her eyes. He waits for an affirming nod from Maya, which Maya gives, because in the world of transgressions, that’s practically nothing. (But also, that simple, quiet apology fills her with a heady, powerful sensation, and she accepts because it’s so delicious to bask in.)

Pepper doesn’t stop, though. “Aren’t you lucky, that you get to do this in the first place,” she asks. “Aren’t you grateful?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Because this? This, Tony, is what it tastes like when you can actually satisfy a woman.”

Tony takes it. He blinks, and fucking takes it, and then keeps licking away at Maya, demure in a way which feels surreal. (It’s deliciously disturbing, holy shit.) He slowly and carefully licks Maya clean, and there’s a sense of quiet fragility in the way he debases himself with the implications of this action, of his accepted role.

He finally pulls away, and Maya can’t quite help herself. “Thank you,” she murmurs, and she reaches out and strokes at his cheek. The way he leans into her touch takes her breath away for a short minute, and right at that moment, Maya glances towards Pepper to see the CEO regarding the two of them with an adoring look.

The air stills. Something soft passes over them, briefly, before Pepper’s face straightens out again. The understanding is there, though, of something deeper. Of a respect and trust which doesn’t need voicing. (Maya tucks that away, deep, for later examination.)

For now, she turns to Pepper. “Can I do anything for you, Mommy?” Maya asks, even as she feels an exhaustion take over her. Her eyes feel heavy, but it’s only right if she returns the favor, after how generous Pepper has been to her.

“No, sweetheart, don’t worry,” Pepper reassures her. “You’ve been such a good girl for me today. You can rest, unless you want to join in. I’ve got-” she turns to look at Tony, then, and her expression is enchanting -- hard and domineering, but also carrying a profound affection. “...I’ve got a boy to take care of.”

“Get me that lube, baby,” Pepper murmurs to her partner, voice softer than she’s regarded Tony this entire time. “Daddy’s gonna let you have a turn on this cock, too.”

\---

Later, as they all rest, Maya will stare up at the wide white of the ceiling and think. She’ll think about the beacon that sits, unactivated, in the pocket of her skirt. She doesn’t even know where her skirt _is_ right now, but the weight of that knowledge is heavy in her mind. She could have done it; she could still do it.

She could set off the launch, signal that Tony Stark was indeed home, and have Destruction with a capital ‘D’ here in no time at all. That was why she’d been sent.

She thinks of how she got here, how she’d just gotten a bit… stuck. Maya knows it could have happened to anyone, well. It happens to scientists every day, their work going unappreciated and being deemed frivolous. That is, unless it can be weaponized.

She’d watched as it happened to some woman named Jane Foster; it would have kept happening if an extra-dimensional alien called Thor hadn’t dropped out of the sky. It could have happened to _anyone_ , she repeats to herself.

(But it happened to _her_ , is the thing. It happened to her _because_ she’s a ‘her’, and not a ‘him’.)

She doesn’t want to hurt Pepper or even Tony. She doesn’t _want_ to hurt _anyone_. This project was supposed to be about healing. But.

What kind of scientist would Maya be if she allowed her personal feelings to temper her actions? She’d be just another cliché, another woman who buckled after getting fucked the way she needed to be fucked.

Does it make it less of a cliché that it was another woman who did that for her? Not really, not to Maya. She won’t do Pepper that disservice and lessen her impact by placing it beneath what a man could have done to Maya.

There’s a small, dark part of her mind that wants to play the villain, too, that wants to play the lead. She doesn’t want to be a henchwoman, a sidekick, someone to get killed off in Act 3.

She’ll let them get dressed, get coffee and so on, in the morning. She’ll make sure they’re both away from the windows and that neither gets killed.

But she _will_ activate that beacon.

Pepper, she thinks, might even understand.


End file.
